dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Social
The Menu is a part of DragonVale where players are able to look at the gifts they have received, view their Friends list, and look at news directly from Backflip Studios. It is also possible to log into Facebook, check Achievements, enter Redeem Codes, and view Game Center standings. In addition, players can also invite friends via Facebook, Email, and/or SMS, and use the menu to visit a random park. __TOC__ Gifts GiftsNotification.jpeg|Gifts Notification on Loading Screen (Old) ModifiedGiftsNotification.jpeg|Gifts Notification on Loading Screen (Old) SecondModifiedGiftsNotification.jpeg|Gifts Notification (New) GiftsMenu.jpeg|Gifts Menu SpecialGiftFromBackflipNotification.jpeg|Special Gift Notification on Loading Screen (Bed of Roses) RosesFromTheWizards.jpeg|"Roses from the Wizards!" Free items.jpg|Message after placing the Bed of Roses gift ModifiedSpecialGiftFromBackflipNotification.jpeg|Special Gift Notification after Game Loads (Shrines) ShrineReward.jpeg|Shrine Reward MessageAfterCollectingShrineReward.jpeg|Message after collecting Shrine Reward LightEventSpecialGiftLogInPrompt.png|Special Gift Notification (Light and Dark Event Gifts) LightEventSpecialGiftMenu.jpeg|Light Event Reward for upgrading Light Vestige to Giant Light Reward Habitat with Two Eggs DarkEventSpecialGiftMenu.jpeg|Dark Event Reward for upgrading Dark Remnant to Large Dark Reward Habitat with Two Eggs LightEventSpecialGiftRiftDragonEgg.png|Message after collecting Rift Dragon Egg or/and Pedestal Reward LightEventSpecialGiftExclusiveGiantLightHabitat.png|Message after placing Giant Light Reward Habitat DarkEventSpecialGiftExclusiveLargeDarkHabitat.jpeg|Message after placing Large Dark Reward Habitat SpecialGiftFromBackflipNotification2.jpeg|Special Gift Notification after Game Loads RiftMonument.jpeg|Rift Monument 10GemsThankYouFromTheWizards.jpeg|10 gems! Thank you, from the Wizards! (Special Promotion) 25GemsFor2MagicalYears.jpeg|25 gems for 2 magical years! (Special Promotion) 15GemsThankYouFromTheWizards.jpeg|15 gems! Thank you, from the Wizards! (Special Promotion) This section is used to view and collect gifts that have been received by friends or/and Backflip Studios. *Upon the introduction of this feature Backflip Studios gave players the Bed of Roses decoration. *Special promotions becomes available for collection in this section after entering the code correctly in the Redeem Codes option. This section also notifies players how many gifts are available to still give for the day, and allows players to accept a gift and clear the notification after accepting it. It also allows players to give gifts back (if any available) to their friends who gifted them initially. On October 9, 2013, players received a one-time gift for each Shrine they have leveled before the 2.0 update. Silver Shrines rewarded players with 15 gems and 250,000 treats whereas Gold Shrines rewarded players with 40 gems and 1,000,000 treats. Friends NoFriendsBlank.jpeg|Friends Menu BlankFriends.png|Friends Menu Options This section allows players to view a list of their DragonVale Friends and to give them gifts. It also notifies players how many gifts are available to still give for the day and allows players to visit their friends park. News EmptySocialNewsMenu.jpeg|News Menu NewsMenu.jpeg|Gemstone Island Upgrades! SampleNewsInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of Gemstone Island Upgrades! LibertyDragonNews.jpeg|NEW: Liberty Dragon ElectrumDragonNews.jpeg|NEW: Electrum Dragon FireworkLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Firework Dragon OuroborosDragonNews.jpeg|NEW: Ouroboros Dragon LibertyDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Liberty Dragon PepperDragonNewsGlitch.jpeg|Pepper Dragon News (Glitch) PepperDragonNews.jpeg|NEW Pepper Dragon RubyDragonLastCallNewsGlitch2013.jpeg|Ruby Dragon Last Call News (Glitch) RubyDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Ruby Dragon PeridotDragonNewsGlitch.jpeg|Peridot Dragon News (Glitch) PeridotDragonNews.jpeg|Peridot Dragon ForestDragonNewsGlitch.jpeg|Forest Dragon News (Glitch) ForestDragonNews.jpeg|NEW: Forest Dragon JadeDragonLastCallNewsGlitch2013.jpeg|Jade Dragon Last Call News (Glitch) JadeDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Jade Dragon AmberDragonNewsGlitch2013.jpeg|Amber Dragon News (Glitch) AmberDragonNews2013.jpeg|NEW: Amber Dragon BlueMoonDragonReReleasedNews2013.jpeg|RETURNING: Blue Moon Dragon RandomNews.jpeg|Get More Habitats and UPGRADE: Large Treat Farms GetMoreHabitats.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of Get More Habitats BreedingHintsUnlockAndBlueMoonDragonLastCallNews.jpeg|Breeding Hints Unlock for Free and LAST CALL: Blue Moon Dragon BreedingHintsFree.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of Breeding Hints Unlock for Free GemstoneHabitatUpgrade.jpg|"Info" in the News Menu of Gemstone Habitat Upgrades! BronzeDragonNews.jpeg|NEW: Bronze Dragon PeridotDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Peridot Dragon SapphireDragonNew2013.png|RETURNING: Sapphire Dragon CottonDragonNews.png|NEW: Cotton Dragon SummerDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Summer Dragon EquinoxDragonReReleasedNews2013.jpeg|RETURNING: Equinox Dragon AutumnDragonNews2013.jpeg|NEW: Autumn Dragon CottonDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Cotton Dragon EquinoxDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Equinox Dragon SapphireDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Sapphire Dragon OpalDragonReReleasedNews2013.jpeg|RETURNING: Opal Dragon BoneDragonReReleasedNews2013.jpeg|RETURNING: Bone Dragon GhostDragonReReleasedNews2013.jpeg|RETURNING: Ghost Dragon MixedNews1.jpeg|Rift in Magic, NEW: Epic Breeding Island, NEW: Level 20 Dragons!, and NEW: Eighth Island RiftInMagicInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of Rift in Magic RiftInMagicInfo2.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of Rift in Magic EpicBreedingIslandInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Epic Breeding Island Level20DragonsInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Level 20 Dragons! GiantHabitatsNews.jpeg|Giant Air/Cold/Earth/Fire Habitats GiantHabitatsNews2.jpeg|Giant Lightning/Metal/Plant/Water Habitats MixedNews2.jpeg|Hatch Up to 4 Eggs HatchUpToFourEggsInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of Hatch Up to 4 Eggs MixedNews3.jpeg|RETURNING: Lunar Eclipse Dragon and NEW: Zombie Dragon LunarEclipseDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Lunar Eclipse Dragon DoubleMagicWeekendNews.jpeg|Double Magic Weekend! SolarEclipseDragonReReleasedNews2013.jpeg|RETURNING: Solar Eclipse Dragon OpalDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Opal Dragon ZombieGhostBoneLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Zombie Dragon/Ghost Dragon/Bone Dragon MixedNews4.jpeg|Double Magic Weekend! and RETURNING: Topaz Dragon SolarEclipseDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Solar Eclipse Dragon AmberDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Amber Dragon JetDragonNews2013.jpeg|NEW: Jet Dragon RiftDragonsLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Light and Dark Rift Dragons ColdAndLightningHybridsLightNews.jpeg|NEW: Light Dragons ColdAndLightningHybridsLightInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Light Dragons ColdAndLightningHybridsDarkNews.jpeg|NEW: Dark Dragons ColdAndLightningHybridsDarkInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of NEW: Dark Dragons GivingThanksNews2013.jpeg|Giving Thanks! GivingThanksInfo2013.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of Giving Thanks! HibernationStorageUpdate2013.png|NEW: Storage Tower and Hibernation Cave Upgrades This section is used to receive news directly from Backflip Studios about changes to the game content. For example, "Gemstone Island Upgrades!" was the first news given to players via this feature. This feature allows players to find more information about the news headline and clear the news after reading it. Redeem Codes Redeem_Code_Social_Menu.png|Redeem Code button at the bottom of Social Menu EnterPromo.jpeg|Enter code section PromoError.jpeg|Message when a wrong code is entered PromoCodeApplied.jpeg|Message when a correct code is entered Update1.17FreeGift.jpg|Message after clicking the "Claim" button 10GemsThankYouFromTheWizards.jpeg|10 gems! Thank you, from the Wizards! (Special promotion collection in the Gifts section) 25GemsFor2MagicalYears.jpeg|25 gems for 2 magical years! (Special promotion collection in the Gifts section) 15GemsThankYouFromTheWizards.jpeg|15 gems! Thank you, from the Wizards! (Special promotion collection in the Gifts section) PromotionCodeExpired.jpeg|Message when a correct code is entered the second time This option is located at the bottom of the Menu. When selected it allows for a code to be entered to receive a special promotion. After entering the correct code a "Claim" button appears at the bottom of a message to collect the special promotion. Following that, the special promotion becomes available for collection in the Gifts section of the Menu. If a redeem code is entered incorrectly, a message stating the code is not found will appear on the device screen. If a redeem code is entered more than once, a message stating the code is expired will appear on the device screen. Friend Codes File:SocialFriendCode.png FriendCodeMenu.png FriendCodeMenuInformation.png RedeemFriendCode.PNG SharingFriendCode.PNG FriendCodeShareGoal.png FriendCodeRedeemSuccess.png FriendCodeRedeemRewardReceiverCollect.png FriendCodeShareTheWealthReceiverMessage.png FriendCodeRedeemRewardSharerCollect.png FriendCodeShareTheWealthSharerMessage.png For each new player a person invites, rewards will be received when the new player gains five levels in their park. Friend Codes can be shared via Facebook, Twitter, e-mail, and text messaging. When first generating your Friend Code by tapping the "Invite Friends" button in the Social Menu, you'll receive 5 gems from Backflip Studios via a "Goal Complete" screen. When redeeming a Friend Code, you will receive a one-time reward of 25 gems. When your Friend Code is redeemed by another player, you will receive gems based on that player's park level, rounded down to the nearest multiple of five. For example: * When you redeem a friend code, you will receive 25 gems. * If a level 50 player redeems your Friend Code, you will receive 50 gems. * If a level 23 player redeems your Friend Code, you will receive 20 gems. Additionally, each time that player reaches another level divisible by five (25, 30, …), you will receive another 5 gems. Every player can only redeem one Friend Code, but a player's Friend Code may be redeemed by multiple people. Friend Codes should only be shared on the Friends page. Notes *The Menu feature became available on June 27, 2013. *The Menu was formerly known as the Friends Menu before the Gifts and News section were added to it. *When a new dragon is released into the game or a "Last Call" notice is given, the "Info" section of "News" Menu provides a display of the info box for the dragon. This information can also be viewed in the Dragons section of the Market. **The "Info" section of UPGRADE: Large Treat Farms news provides a display of the info box for the Large Treat Farm, which can also be viewed in the Buildings section of the Market. **The "Info" section of NEW: Eighth Island news provides a display of the info box for the Eight Island, which can also be viewed in the Islands section of the Market. **The "Info" section of Giant Habitats need provides a display of the info box for the respective Giant Habitats, which can also be viewed in the Habitats section of the Market. *The "Last Call" notice for dragons in the "News" section does not have a "Clear" button to clear the news after reading it. *Initially, several "News" announcements had a glitch where the actual coding was shown in the game rather than the description and information. **This occurred in News relating to: the Pepper Dragon, the Ruby Dragon, the Peridot Dragon, the Forest Dragon, the Jade Dragon and the Amber Dragon. **This glitch was later fixed. *On August 12, 2013, the icon was modified. *On August 12, 2013, in the Menu, 'give gift' was changed to 'free gift'. *On August 22, 2013, in the Menu, at the bottom of the screen a "Redeem Code" option was added to enter codes for promotions. *On August 22, 2013, the gifts notification that appears on the loading screen to notify players that they have been given gifts was modified. *On October 9, 2013, the gifts notification that appears on the loading screen to notify players that they have been given gifts was changed to inform players after the game loaded. References ---- PLEASE DO NOT POST FRIEND REQUESTS ON THIS PAGE. USE THE FRIENDS PAGE FOR THIS INSTEAD.